


The Magic of Flowers and Rings

by Camelot836



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: The relaxing break after the long anniversary party of her Coronation takes a surprising turn for both Elena and Mateo.Sometimes the best proposal plans can get blown off course but the result is worth a small detour. Or an unintended change of roles.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Magic of Flowers and Rings

Elena huddled deeper into the soft folds of Mateo’s robes

Spread out next to each other they enjoyed the moonlight creating a stream of silver through the window of the Royal Wizard’s Quarters.

  
After another busy day as Queen, Elena and Mateo had found the much-needed break to finally spend some time together. Which meant talking and lots of cuddling. The love she felt in that moment had already transformed the room into a blooming meadow in her relief to be able to finally let go.

  
The fact that the second anniversary of her Coronation was also the day they had become a couple two years before did not make it easy to spend time alone.

  
The day was filled with one celebration following the other. Everyone wanted to see the Queen and Elena had had no time to rest between the breakfast with the castle staff, the lunch with the foreign diplomats and the dinner with the nobility.

  
All of this was followed by a Royal Ball that was open to every citizen of Avalor and lasted long into the night.

  
Elena had a lot of fun with all of her friends but after being on her feet for the last twelve hours in shoes that started to make her feet bleed, she could not walk straight anymore even if she had not been drinking one drop of wine.

So as soon as the last guests had excuse themselves, Mateo had offered to walk her to her chambers.

  
However, exhaustion had gotten the better of her and when they passed his room, she could not take one more step. And this resulted in Mateo carrying her the rest of the way to his bed.

  
She started to protest halfheartedly as she watched him walking around the room from her new vantage point.

  
“You really don’t have to get through all of this trouble for me. My room is just around the corner.”

  
Mateo’s head appeared from behind the couch where he gathered pillows in his arms.

“This is no trouble for me at all.”

  
Before Elena could protest further, she was buried under a heap of pillows and blankets.

  
With a yelp of surprise, she felt the softened impact of Mateo’s body as he tumbled down on top of her, the precariously piled up blankets toppling over along with his balance.

  
Elena couldn’t help herself and grinned up at him.

“No trouble for you? How about a new law to let have your eight hours of rest and you would let me help y-”

  
The sudden impact of his lips effectively silenced her teasing, leaving her head empty of the worries of royal obligations.

  
When he pulled away, he looked uncharacteristically stern.

  
“No more talk of helping me.”

  
A finger jabbing her chest and nose punctuated each word.

  
“YOU need to relax now. You have done enough today.”

  
Elena only hummed in response, taking his advice as he adjusted the blankets around them before laying down beside her.

  
He had a point. And she had to admit that Mateo had already done a great job in slowing down the ever present whirlwind of thoughts in her mind.

  
Now Elena finally started to relax with her hurt feet stretched out on a fluffy pillow, her head resting on the warm pillow of Mateo’s robes.

  
These were the first five minutes in a long, long day they could spend together undisturbed.

Turning her head up, she captured his waiting lips with her own before resuming her comfortable position.

“Happy Anniversary.” Elena sighed, her head rising and falling gently with his chest.

“Happy Anniversary, Your Majesty.” Mateo whispered back, his voice loud enough for her ears as she felt his breath tickle her hair.

Elena propped herself up on her elbow, brow furrowed in discomfort.

She knew he only meant to congratulate her on conquering the troubles she had faced since her Coronation, but Elena had heard that phrase all day long.

“No Royal Majesty here. I’ve heard it all day.”

She placed her free hand on his cheek, slowly caressing lower to his neck with every word.

“Now it is all about the OTHER important thing that happened two years ago.”

He grinned up at her, eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

“I wonder what that is my Queen?”

With a frustrated huff Elena let go and fell on the mattress next to him. The impact shook the bed as much as Mateo’s senses at her outburst.

“I know you don’t mean it that way but sometimes I think I am going to explode if I am being called “Your Majesty” one more time! Everyone just wants something and with King Hector I never know if he wants to insult me with it!”

She rolled over, trying to calm her anger before her magic kicked in.

Mateo turned on his side, facing her troubled expression.

“I know. It is just a title. But that does not change who you are on the inside.”

Their lips almost touched again as he cupped her cheek.

"You are the true Queen I always knew you would be."

She reached out in kind, brushing a hand over his forehead and trailing down across his cheek.

"Thank you, my king."

Mateo looked back at her, confusion and curiosity mixing in his intense gaze.

"What did you say?"

Elena was taken aback by her own word choice.

She had not thought about what she was saying, there was no plan behind their usual banter.

But at his words something had clicked into place inside her. Like a lost piece of a puzzle that was finally found to complete a picture she had never seen so clearly in front of her.

Was she really ready for marriage?

Now that she was suddenly forced to think about it … her heart knew the answer.

"I cannot imagine my life without you."

"Are you serious?"

She took his hand in hers, pulling him even closer.

"We have been together for six years and courting for the last two of them.”

She glanced down at their clasped hands, smiling softly before lifting her gaze.

“I think it is time."

Mouth agape, Mateo followed Elena's fingers with eyes just as wide as she released one of her hands from his to pick a magical flower that had sprouted on his bed as a result of their love.

With a sudden rush of shyness, she glanced at the hand still clutched in hers.

"I know I don't have a ring right now..."

Mateo felt disbelief and adoration overwhelm him in quick succession as Elena knotted and folded the flower into a delicate ring.

"But this will have to do. So..."

She gazed back into his eyes, her amber brown orbs shining with hope.

"Mateo de Alva. Will you do me the great honor of being my husband?"

Mateo could only stare at the ring in shock, frozen in place.

All he could think of was the gold ring with blue Maruvian crystals that was hidden in his workshop.

Knowing how busy and exhausting the day was going to be with two celebrations, he had planned to give it to her the next day.

He had even talked to Armando and Naomi to schedule a meeting with Duke Nicholas for the Queen.

Only that the supposed Duke was actually the Royal Master Wizard.

"Will you marry me?" Elena clarified at his lack of reaction.

The response she was waiting for followed in the form of the second unexpected crush of lips on hers that night, as he swung his arms around her in a fierce hug, refusing to let go.

"I take this is a yes, then." Elena replied with a smile, her giggle mingling with his laughter as he untangled himself from her.

"Yes! Of course it's a yes! "

He pulled her close once more, their foreheads touching softly.

"I will always be with you Elena. No matter what."

She sighed with relief and content as she gently pushed the flower ring on his outstretched finger.

Mateo gazed down at the petals and his smile turned to suppressed laughter, shoulders shaking in delight.

Now it was Elena’s turn to be confused. And slightly hurt.

“What’s so funny?”

“With all my research I never thought there would be a wedding ring that’s more magical than what I had in mind.”

Her eyes darted around in a mix of confusion and anticipation, brow furrowed in rising dread.

“Don’t tell me…”

Mateo let go of his hand, pointing to the door as his excitement grew by the second.

“Yes! I have a magical crystal ring in my workshop for you!”

Joy and guilt battled in Elena’s chest in equal amount.

“I had everything planned out!”

He rubbed his hands in glee, enjoying the reveal of his plan to the fullest.

“You’ll never guess who Duke Nicholas was going to be.”

Realization hit Elena like a ton of bricks.

“You?!”

Before he could answer, Elena took his hand in his again, her eyes full of regret.

“You planned all this for me and I ruined it! How are you so excited about all of this?”

Calming down instantly at her worry, Mateo looked back into her concerned eyes.

“Because all of that was the second best option. My biggest dream was to get engaged at our anniversary. But we all knew there would not be enough private time today. And if I can help it, I am not going to pour my heart out to you in front of a room full of diplomats and royals.”

He cringed sheepishly.

“I wouldn’t get a word out.”

Elena was filled with sympathy. He had gotten over most of his anxiety with her help but his deep moments of affection were still contained to private rooms when they were alone.

Then a thought struck her.

“What do you mean by “we”?”

“Naomi and Armando helped with the preparations for “Duke Nicholas”.”

His use of airquotes to lift the mood did nothing to lower her guilt.

“And now you cannot surprise me and I ruined all of your work!”

“Hey, you did not let me finish!”

Mateo positioned himself directly in her field of vision before the panic and worry could settle in.

“You didn’t ruin anything! You made my dream come true!”

Her confused stare and raised eyebrow did not interrupt him this time.

“I dreamed about getting engaged to you on this day for months. We all thought it was logistically impossible.”

His smile brightened in time with hers.

“But once again you have shown me that everything is possible if you set your mind to it!”

Elena was speechless.

“It does not matter who proposed to who. It won’t change how much I love you!”

  
“Oh Mateo!”

  
No other words were needed as it was Elena’s turn to crush his body in a fierce hug.

  
Breathing in his scent she closed her eyes and whispered in his ear with a smile.

  
“I still want that magical ring, though.”

  
He had put so much work in the gift and the magic was a part that was so HIM she could carry around and keep close forever.

  
She pulled out of his arms only for their mouths to close the new distance again.

  
Through the euphoria of the kiss Elena felt Mateo smile against her lips.

  
“You can bet on it.” He murmured.

  
Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other, both looking down fondly.

  
The Queen gasped as she glanced at the Wizard’s hand.

  
The growing petals on the ring around his finger were all she needed to show her overwhelming love for him.

  
Magic was such a big part of their bond. Both the bond of friendship they shared and the rings as symbols of this connection.

A bond of love and magic.

Elena snorted at how true that was. Literally in the case of her ring.

  
The assurance that Mateo would continue to stay by her side for the rest of her life made Elena the happiest Queen in the EverRealm.


End file.
